Fanny's Clues
Fanny's Clues is an episode of Season 48 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. The fact that this episode is written by Waterclam denies that he has resigned from writing episodes. Roles Starring *Fanny *Dreamwalks Featuring *Pierce *Todd *Hippy *Robo Star Appearances *Generic Tree Friends *A Frog King Plot The episode starts out with what appears to look like the beginning of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme (with Fanny in the Twinkling Balloon instead of Twilight and Spike). It then zooms out as it was revealed to be in a "dream" bubble as Fanny sleeps. A tiny Dreamwalks walks out and flies away out the window. Fanny is awoken by the sound of her television, which mentions the Season 4 premiere of My Little Pony is coming up in an hour, which surprises her. He decides to watch something else in the meanwhile, but can't choose. He ends up choosing upon shows like Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer. Fanny is at school the next day talking about the Season 4 premiere to Dreamwalks and Pierce, hiding in a locker, overhears her, and after she mentions what she did to fill the time an hour previously, jumps out of the locker laughing and reveals his secret to the whole giant hallway, embarrassing Fanny. Later that day, the only one who is talking to him is Dreamwalks. Even other bronies like Robo Star won't talk to him. Fanny asks Dreamwalks a favor to clear the minds of everyone who's heard her secret, but Dreamwalks mentions there is over a hundred of them and it would take hours. He then starts going logical by saying that, by the time he's done with like a quarter through, someone would be told it again by someone from the other three quarters, and it would spread back around. Fanny sighs. Dreamwalks isn't sure of what to do, so she gets an idea. Dreamwalks possesses a random tree friend (Todd)'s mind, and makes him say that he watches baby shows too. Dreamwalks does it to Robo Star, Hippy, a bunch of others, even Pierce. When the school sees that this secret is common, they see no reason to stop talking to them or to laugh at them, and just live on a casual life. Fanny sighs in relief and thanks Dreamwalks, only for them to see 20's Robo Star, a mad Pierce, Hippy, and a gang of GTFs about to attack them. Dreamwalks is about to escape with her powers, but is impaled by Pierce's quills before he can do so. Fanny cheers for them (as he is a fan of everything) and gets mad at himself. The screen goes black and she is killed off-screen. After the credits, Robo Star walks by the screen with a plushie resembling Blue from Blue's Clues (as Dreamwalks had still possessed him), with a "clue" on his face. Moral Don't be ashamed if people know your secrets, unless it's really that big of a deal. Deaths *Dreamwalks is impaled by Pierce's quills. *Fanny is killed by Pierce, Robo Star, Hippy, and the GTFs off-screen. Trivia *Todd wasn't in the gang that is responsible for Dreamwalks and Fanny's deaths. *The Season 4 premiere of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which this episode parodies, airs a week after this episode premiered. *This episode denies Waterclam's statement that he has a possibility of resigning from writing episodes. *The green frog king from All Hail the Dead appears in the background in the post-credits scene. Smiling, he stabs himself with a knife and faints on the ground like he did in the irregular episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 48 Episodes